


Sesshomaru's Claws

by Fanfictionreader



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Claws, Demons, sesshoumaru is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionreader/pseuds/Fanfictionreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru was battling another hordes of demons and he did a back flip and his claws make holes in the rocks and Rin got an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesshomaru's Claws

Sesshomaru's Claws.

"Out of my way." Sesshomaru snapped swiping his claws at the demons attacking him.

One of the demon attempted to attack the lord from the side, but the Sesshomaru saw it and tilted back and his arm stretched out and landed on the ground, his claws sunk in the rock as he completed his back flip. He whipped out his poison whip and slashed the attacking demon.

"I will take care of them milord," Jaken said. "Feel the power of the staff of two heads." The male head opened his mouth and fire erupted out burning all the demon into a crisp.

The demons were finally taken care of and with a jerk, Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the path he was following. Rin was following on top of A-Un when she looked down and saw five gouges made by Sesshomaru's claws. The rock remain intact but broken from the slab. Rin had an idea and jumped down and grabbed the rock.

"Hurry up Rin or you are gonna get left behind." Jaken said walking behind his lord.

"Coming," Rin said hopping back on A-Un and proceeded after them.

 

***

It was several days later when Sesshomaru finally them alone taking Jaken with him. Rin took out the rock that had the gouges and studied it. Rin was trying to remember how her human father created farm tools for their village. She looked around and looked at the river that was flowing next to her. With a determind nod, she carried the rock toward the bank. She rolled up her kimono and knelt on the muddy back and grabbed a hand full of mud and walked toward the dry part of the back and mixed it with dry clay until the mixture was thick wet lump. She then smeared the clump onto the rock with the gouges and patted it in making sure the holes were filled up.

"A-Un," Rin called out and the two-headed demon looked at her.

"Can you cook that stone with your fire and lightening power?"

A-Un grunted and stood up, Rin backed away and the dragon shot the rock with its powers. Rin hoped that the rock wasn't destroyed however after receiving several shots of lightening and fire the rock glowed red with heat.

"That is good, A-Un." Rin said taking a bucket from the saddle and filling it with water from the river and dump right on the glowing stone. Water erupted with hiss as it was turned into steam on contact with the hot stone. Rin did this several times before finally quitting.

She curled up against A-Un and fell asleep as she waited for the stone to cool down. It was dawn when she awoke and eagerly went to the stone and lightly patted it to make sure it was cold once it was she flipped the stone over and hammered it with her fist and five claw points fell out. They are identical to her lord's claws, however there is only one thing left. How would Rin fashion these to fit her hand?

Rin looked around trying to get an idea, she was distracted by A-Un getting and stretching out like a cat, its claws scratching the ground. Rin gasped as an idea came to her.

"A-Un can u stretch out ur claw and hold it out?" Rin asked.

A-Un groaned and held out a paw with claws out.

"Great, thank you, now try not to move." Rin said and sat in front of the paw and placed Rin's claw points against the sharp point A-Un's claw and ground it against each other. A-Un's claws were strong than the clay so it began to make a hole in the middle of the claw points. After laboring for most of the morning giving A-Un a rest here a there, Rin finally had made a holes at the bottom of her claw points, each big enough to fit on her fingers.

"Yes, I can not believe it that it worked." Rin said excitedly waving her clawed hand at A-Un. "Now I have to try it out the next time we are attacked."

A-Un nuzzled Rin expressing that he was happy if she was.

***

Night had fallen when Sesshomaru and Jaken returned. Rin did not tell them her new weapon because she wanted it to be a surprise. Everyone rested at the camp until dawn before starting their journey again.

The sun was high in the sky when the group was attacked again only this time there was more demons than last time. They had Sesshomaru and Jaken busy they didn't noticed a one eye demon worm going for Rin. It dodged A-Un's attacks.

"Leave me alone!" RIn yelled out and used her newly made claws. She swiped the claw points and it left serious damage and staggering it enough for A-Un to bite it and fling it out. The demon hit the ground dead. However Rin's claw points could not sustain its own attack and 3 of them shattered the sharp edges sliced her fingertips.

Rin groaned, the years being with Sesshomaru has taught her, never show weakness, even when you are wounded.

"Rin, are you alright?" Jaken said rushing towards her after he burned his part of the demons to ashes.

"I am fine, Master Jaken." Rin said.

Sesshomaru had use his Tokijin to finish off the rest of them and was walking toward the group. He stopped and turned to see the one eye demon's corpse and saw it was sliced for his eye all the way down to the middle of his body. His eyes narrowed and turned to Rin, whose attention was on Jaken.

Sesshomaru walked towards them and the duo went silent. He could smell Rin's blood but where was it coming from, he followed the scent until it stopped at Rin's hand which was hidden in the her kimono sleeve.

"Show me your hand, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin froze looking timid before withdrawing her hand.

"Rin, you are hurt." Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru eyes zoomed in on her thumb and middle finger.

"Where did you get those?" The lord demanded.

Rin gulped, "I uh, I made them. Are you mad, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru held his hand out silently demanding them. Rin sighed and removed the claw points and handed it to him.

"The rest broke when I attacked the demon," Rin explained.

"What is it, milord?" Jaken asked trying to get a look at them.

Sesshomaru looked at them, "Clever Rin had copied my claws and fashioned herself a weapon."

"WHAAA, Rin you foolish human!" Jaken exclaimed.

"Silence, Jaken." Sesshomaru snapped. He turned to Rin, "Why?"

"It was last line of defense, I wanted something I could use to protect myself. I don't want to run away every time a demon gets close. I want to stay by Lord Sesshomaru's side." Rin explained.

"How were you able to copy my claws?"

"You gouged a rock on the last battle, I collected the rock and used it as a mold." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose up and Rin pulled out the mold to prove her explanation.

"I see." Sesshomaru said before turning back and resuming his journey.

Rin sighed and Jaken muttered, "Consider yourself lucky."

 

***

Sesshomaru had left them again leaving Jaken and Rin behind. After a while Jaken had asked Rin how she made them. Rin finally explained the process and Jaken was impressed, however Rin wanted to impressed Sesshomaru and it seemed to have failed. From then on Rin was depressed and would not talk unless Jaken asked her a question. Sesshomaru had returned twp days later with something in his hand.

"Here, Rin." Sesshomaru said handing it to here.

Upon a closer inspection it was a copy of Sesshomaru's claws, only this time it made out of metal. It followed by sturdy thin chains that over the back of the hand and connected to a leather brace.

Rin sad face grew bright and she smiled and fastened the brace and the claws on her hand.

"Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said smiling.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Let's go."

Rin smiled happily, she had impressed Sesshomaru after all.

 

The End.


End file.
